The World is Not Just Black and White
by October Spirit
Summary: In a world where James and Lily Potter live, Harry Potter is kidnapped at age three. Ten years later, somewhere in New York, Sam Jones is having strange dreams and he’ll have to learn that the world is not just black and white.


Part One, Chapter One

Remus Lupin sat at the mahogany desk of the manor that he shared with his three best friends and two of their wives. Remus had yet again found himself looking through the photo album with pictures from a time when he and his friends could smile without feeling guilty. A woman with glossy red hair smiled up at Remus and patted her bulging belly. She had a glow about her that only a pregnant woman could have.

Lily had become pregnant again after her first child and was very happy with her daughter, Ashlin, but there was something in Ashlin that was so similar to her first child, maybe it was her demeanor, or maybe it was her smile or maybe the way emerald eyes shone in the same way. But there was something about Ashlin, her aura was just so _him_. But Remus decided not to dwell on that now. Even though he could never have children, thirteen-year-old Ashlin Potter was quite a handful. And when added to Mark Black who was sixteen it was just trouble. They were definitely related to the Marauders, that was for sure.

It was shown through their number of detentions. Ashlin, only in her third year was already half way to James' amount and Mark had long since passed Sirius'. It was like the Marauders had been brought back to life, been given a pepper up potion mixed with a cheering charm and Honey Dukes specialty chocolate.

But Remus knew that life wouldn't be the same. This had been the year that _he_ would be graduating and Remus was sure that Lily knew it too because whenever the subject of Hogwarts was brought up, Lily would grow quiet and excuse her self from the room. Ashlin didn't seem to understand this, and Remus pitied her. She'd never been told about her older brother. About what he could've been or done.

Remus flipped the page and a two year old with messy raven hair and crisp emerald eyes waved up at him. Remus remembered when Mark had found out about _him_. 

_Ten-year-old Mark Black flipped through a photo album with his father and Uncles Peter, Remus and James laughing about childhood memories from Hogwarts. Madi Black and Lily Potter had come into the room, begging them not to corrupt the soon-to-be first year as they flipped through page after page of Hogwarts memories._

_So much for that, Remus thought and exchanged a look between the other men in the room, knowing they were on the same brainwave._

_Soon the earsplitting calls of seven-year old Ashlin broke the reminiscing and Lily, Madi, Sirius and Peter left the room to go play with her. Mark Black flipped a page and to the picture of Lily and James' wedding. Mark blushed as his father took a swig of his goblet and kissed Lily who pushed him away laughing._

_ "Good old Padfoot," James chuckled. "Why didn't you get drunk at my wedding, Moony?"_

_Remus snorted, "You must not remember that day as well as you thought, Jamesy. Though, this is hardly the time to discuss that." Remus looked pointedly at his nephew._

_"Yes, er, next page." James declared, turning the page in an overly dramatic manner._

_Lily waved up at them, blowing kisses to her large stomach. Below that picture, Lily was in another holding a small baby with a tuft of black hair. _

_James winced at the picture and took in a deep breath and flipped to the next page. The same baby was older, waddling across the room after a slow and overly large Snitch; he caught it triumphantly before falling back onto his bum and giggling madly. _

_James smiled sadly and Remus put an arm around his friend. _

_"Who's that?" Mark asked simply._

_There was a pause and James took in another breath, this one shook a bit and James had paled. _

_"That was Harry, my son." _

_The pain was evident in James' voice and Mark did not ask anything more about Harry. Not wanting to upset his uncle anymore, Mark excused himself and went to his room where he sat and thought about Harry. _

_The next day Remus would find Mark alone in the study looking through the album._

_"Mark," Remus began seriously. "You can't tell Ashlin about Harry. She wouldn't understand." _

_There was a long silence and the two just looked at the pictures of the toddler. Mark noted that Harry must've been very loved for there were many pictures of him with people Mark couldn't dream of ever meeting, like Albus Dumbledore._

_"What happened to him?" _

_"Harry was kidnapped on his third birthday. They never found him." Remus looked back down at the page and felt a terrible wave of guilt pass over him. _

_"Do you miss him?" Mark asked quietly. _

_"As much as I would my own son."_

Mark had enveloped Remus in a tight hug and after that the subject of Harry hadn't been brought up again. Remus hadn't told Mark the whole story and he doubted Mark would ever know it, but times grew darker and every year it grew harder to send the children off to school knowing that things would only grow darker. Albus Dumbledore's health was rapidly failing and Voldemort was growing more daring with each day, his most recent attack had been on Beauxbatons in France and he had almost brought it to the ground if it were not for Madame Maxime's quick thinking.

Remus pushed himself up from the desk and set off to find Ashlin. She was most likely outside practicing Quidditch with Mark and some of his friends who had come to stay for the month of August. She was probably in Heaven. A thirteen-year-old girl playing Quidditch with a bunch of athetletic sixteen-year-olds. Yes, she was probably having a ball. Remus smiled as he walked outside into the bright sun.

** ** **

Sam Jones blinked the sleep out of his eyes and squinted in the bright light coming through the cheap blinds on his window. Blinking a few more times and giving a big yawn, Sam grabbed his black, metal framed glasses and walked to the bathroom to get ready for his first job interview. 

Sam examined his goatee approvingly in the mirror, and tried to tame his wild hair. Sam had always been on the shorter side and his messy black hair gave him the appearance of a younger person. Then again he was still fairly young. 

Only weeks before when he had come of age did the orphanage he'd lived in his whole life release him to live on his own. Life was different without the many children running around him. No one had ever adopted Sam. Sure he'd been taken into foster care a few times but Sam was not exactly a normal young man. When he felt strong emotion strange, unexplainable things would happen, and no one wanted a freak as a son. Especially a freak that was known make small objects explode when he was upset.

Putting as much gel as he could in his untamable hair, Sam left the bathroom in search of a good outfit. He didn't have much clothing, just the bare essentials, some pairs of pants, a few shirts and a nice outfit for special occasions. Sam decided on the black pair of pants and an emerald shirt.

Sam had always been told green was a good color on him by Miss Jones. She had been the woman that named him. Miss Jones had said that if she were to have a son he would be named Sam, in a way Sam had become Miss Jones' son and that was why he had taken her last name when he left the orphanage. She was the best mother he'd ever known and he planned on visiting her as often as possible, there was something about the old lady that made him feel normal, like there was nothing wrong with him. In fact, when he had told her about the accidents with the foster families, she had seemed amused. Sam noted as he pulled on his pants.

After he had dressed and drank a cup of coffee, Sam hurried out into the streets of New York. It was still early in the morning, but the streets were already busy with the early day rush. Making his way through the men and women in business suits and feeling very out of place, Sam arrived at a large stone building with highly reflective windows. 

"Hello, Sir," the doorman greeted, holding the door open for Sam.

"Hi, um, what floor is Mr. Jacobs' office on?" Sam asked.

"Seventh, Sir. You wouldn't be applying for the job he's offering would you?"

"I guess I am," Sam began slowly, "why?"

"Tough boss, that's all."

Sam nodded and thanked the door man as he headed towards the large elevator. Inside the elevator Sam met yet another man that worked in the building.

"Floor?" the man asked.

"Seventh." Sam answered quietly.

_For only seven floors, this building sure has a lot of employees. Then again, this is __New York__. Sam thought as the elevator climbed higher and higher._

The annoying 'ping' sounded for the seventh time and Sam thanked the man operating the elevator. Sam soon found himself in a large room, its entire ceiling made of glass. He looked up and watched a helicopter fly overhead.

"Mr. Jones?" a burley man with a short amount of white hair on his head asked.

"Yes."

"Blake Jacobs," the man greeted, offering his hand to Sam who shook it in a manner that Sam hoped was confident. 

"Sam Jones, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"I've looked over the papers you faxed from, where were you living?"

"Miss Jones' Orphanage," Sam answered, hoping that it wouldn't affect his standing with Mr. Jacobs.

"And you want to be my assistant?" Mr. Jacobs continued.

"Yes, Sir." 

"Well, Jones, you did well in all your classes at school, though you do not go to college, you're looking into going when you earn money, correct?"

Sam nodded in answer, praying that Mr. Jacobs would hire him. They stood there in an awkward silence while Mr. Jacobs looked over Sam's papers again. Behind him, Sam could hear the receptionist smack her gum and click her pen. He was sure she was probably also playing with her hair.

Over Mr. Jacobs' shoulder, Sam saw a short, plump woman in a gray business suit running towards Mr. Jacobs. She pulled a piece of brown hair from her face and tucked her neatly behind her ear before reaching up and tapping Mr. Jacobs on the shoulder.

She and Mr. Jacobs began to talk quickly in hushed tones and Sam decided it best to look around a little bit. The black marble floor shimmered in the sunlight and at the entrance to the offices stood a long, round desk with the words "Jacobs Inc." painted on.

"Jones?"

Sam whipped back around, nearly knocking over the short woman.

"Be here tomorrow at the same time. You're hired." Mr. Jacobs stated quickly before turning back to the woman. "When will I have to leave?"

"One week…" the woman answered but Sam didn't get to hear the rest of their conversation for they had begun walking away from him.

Shrugging he decided to head home.

** ** **

"Lucius Malfoy, my most faithful servant," Voldemort drawled, his eyes red eyes fixated on the bowing man before him. "Tell me, have you killed him yet?"

"No, sir," Lucius muttered quickly.

Voldemort raised his wand.

"But I'm sending my son over to do the job," Lucius added quickly.

"Can we trust young Draco with something this crucial, Lucius?"

"Draco hungers for murder, my Lord. He can do it."

"Lucius, I would like your opinion on something. Do you think I should have killed him as a helpless infant rather than waiting?"

"Not at all, Master, not at all. All of your decisions are wise." Lucius said quickly, not wanting to anger his Master.

Voldemort drummed his fingers together and looked over at his large snake. The snake hissed something and Voldemort nodded.

"Draco better kill the boy, or else Nagini gets to feast on both the Malfoys."

Lucius kissed the hem of Voldemort's robe and turned to walk away.

"I didn't dismiss you," Voldemort began, "_Crucio_!"

Malfoy fell to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain.

** ** **

Sam Jones bolted up from his couch in a cold sweat, it had been the oddest dream he'd ever had. As he got up from his couch to get a drink of water, his legs shook beneath him and he placed a sturdy hand on the counter for support. It must've been some dream to shake him up that bad. It had only been a nap, and not even a long one. Shaking the memory from his head, Sam set out to go clear his mind by taking a walk. 


End file.
